Medresi Dran
|Base ID = }} Medresi Dran is a Dunmer who is encountered in Angarvunde. Interactions Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead Medresi Dran is located inside Angarvunde dungeon searching for a treasure buried within. When the Dragonborn enters Angarvunde, if talking to her the Dragonborn will get two options: agree to help her or kill her and find the treasure alone. If the Dragonborn agrees to help her, Medresi will still die. After opening the gates, she will run forth greedily to find the treasure herself where she triggers a trap that impales her with spikes. Dialogue ;Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead "Oh, I didn't see you there." :You seem troubled. "Of course I'm troubled. I'm on the verge of incredible wealth, but my cowardly work force ran at the first sign of danger." ::What scared them off? "We were excavating this old tomb when we opened a chamber full of corpses. The team took one look and, turned tail, and ran." :::Haven't they seen dead bodies before? "Well, probably not like these. The ones in there are all still walking around. In any case, if I can't get past the creatures in that room, I can't recover the treasure. I need more manpower." ::::Maybe I could help you. "Say, that's not a bad idea. You look like you could handle yourself against these beasts. I'll tell you what. You help me get the treasure and I'll split it with you. Deal?" :::::Deal. "Excellent. With my brains and your brawn, that treasure will soon be mine... uh, ours. First, I need you to clear the main chamber of those monstrosities. I'll stay here until you're finished, planning our next move." :::::No deal. This sounds too risky. "Bah! You're just as bad as the rest of them. Bear in mind, even if you clear out the tomb, you'll still need a key to get to the treasure. A key I happen to possess. Clear out the chamber, and I'll give you the key." ::::Tell me more about this treasure. "Legend says this tomb holds a treasure that bestows great power on the one who discovers it. Beyond that, not much more is known. Obviously, this treasure will fetch a good deal of gold, and I'm willing to let you share in the reward when we find it. In any case, if I can't get past the creatures in that room, I can't recover the treasure. I need more manpower." If approached again: "Have you killed them all yet?" :No, not yet. "Well, hurry up." After killing the draugr: "Have you killed them all yet?" :They're all dead. "Then we've no time to lose. Follow me!" "Don't fall behind!" "I don't have time to talk. Keep moving!" In the main chamber: "Hmm. These doors seem to the only thing left between me and the treasure." :Is there someway to open them? "There'd better be. I didn't come all this way to leave empty handed. There must be a way to activate these doors deeper in the ruins. Here, take this key. It should open the doors on either side of this chamber." "Every moment you waste is another moment those doors stay shut tight. Get going!" After opening one door: "Only one door left. Hurry up." After opening both doors: "At last, the treasure is mine! All mine!" Trivia *She is the author of Medresi's Notes, the journal found outside Angarvunde that describes in detail her obsession with the tomb and becoming rich. *Although it is possible to save her from being impaled by the trap, she will still die afterwards. This can be done by using the Ice Form shout and healing her with Restoration magic immediately before the trap is triggered. The spikes will not seem to hurt her, but after standing in place she will teleport small distances around the room until she simply collapses and dies as scripted. *She shares a family name with a Dunmer named Dovesi Dran who was killed in the Dark Brotherhood quest Whodunit? in . See also *Medresi's Notes Appearances * de:Medresi Dran es:Medresi Dran pl:Medresi Dran ru:Медреси Дрэн Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers